


2319

by voksen



Category: Dexter (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-30
Updated: 2009-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voksen/pseuds/voksen





	2319

Cody zooms around the corner and slams into Dexter, practically bouncing off his legs. "23-19!" he yells, his eyes bugging out, and races in the other direction, disappearing into his room faster than Dexter would've thought possible.

"23-19?" Dexter asks Rita, who trails in the way Cody had come before, picking up a trail of what looks like blue fuzz.

"Monsters," she sighs. "It's what they say when a monster touches a human child."

It's a strange kind of coincidence and once again he has no idea what to say.

"They've been watching Monsters, Inc every day for the last week with the substitute they have in," she continues, and Dexter relaxes into the explanation with relief he hopes isn't noticeable. "I'm going to call and complain about it as soon as I can get Cody to settle down."

This is something Dexter knows how to handle. "I'll do it," he says promptly, and is rewarded with one of Rita's best smiles.


End file.
